


Thancred Love

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Best Friends, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Romance, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), doting, honestly just venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Sort of a divergent AU from Kori's timeline wherein him and Tetsuo (belonging to @ben4kevin) are best friends and adventuring together. This is a short drabble about how to deal with Thancred's self-hatred.---“I have a plan.”“And now I'm leaving.”“What, it's foolproof.”“Says the fool.”





	Thancred Love

“I have a plan.”

“And now I'm leaving.”

“What, it's foolproof.”

“Says the fool.”

Kori yanked on Tetsuo’s sleeve as the other made to leave not only the room but the conversation as well. Tetsuo let out a heavy sigh and stopped walking, he did not turn around, though. He was not giving Kori that satisfaction. 

“Fine,” He said, “I’ll hear you out on one condition.”

“Anything!” Kori replied and Tetsuo was certain the other had hopped a little in his excitement. 

“I’m allowed to veto anything I deem too idiotic,” Tetsuo finally turned back around, pulling his sleeve away from Kori and crossing his arms. 

By the Gods, he cared for Kori deeply, even considered the guy to be a close friend, but at times it felt like having a hyperactive dog around that he needed to put a leash on. There was never a dull moment, that was for sure. 

“Okay so…” Kori started, gesturing his hands along with his words, “We find some rope, right? I’m sure the Exarch has some around here somewhere. Then we sneak up on Thancred-”

“Already vetoing this.”

“What! But I haven’t even gotten to the good part!” Kori dropped his arms and dramatically drooped his shoulders. 

“Pray, tell me, how are you planning to sneak up on the man who grew up as part of the Sisterhood?” Tetsuo may be more curious about that part than he was going to let on. 

A noise sounded across the Ocular and Tetsuo’s good ear turned towards it. Someone had entered the room. There was nothing for him to worry about, as the only people who were allowed up here were their allies. It didn’t seem like Kori had noticed the door, either way, so with their conversation still going strong, Tetsuo was not going to overly worry himself about their intruder. 

“You know he’s not the only one that’s had some training in the way of the rogue,” Kori puffed out his chest, “I’ve not only trained under Jacke but I’ve had some ninja training too. I can disappear so easily right now you’d never be able to spot me.” 

Tetsuo shook his head, “Fine, what was your next step?”

“Okay so he have the rope, we kidnapped Thancred, now we drag him to an inn room and tie him to the bed-”

“What are you guys talking about?” A third voice joined the conversation. 

Tetsuo, who was facing the door, could easily see who had entered and was now walking towards the two of them. Kori, whose back was to the door, presumably had no idea who their intruder was and, unless Kori decided to turn around or was very good at distinguishing voices, he would not be aware of the situation he had just gotten himself in. Tetsuo allowed himself a small secret smile. 

Kori, for his part, decided to take the question in stride, not bothering to turn around, just as Tetsuo had predicted, and instead replied by waving a hand behind himself and saying, “Oh, we're just trying to decide the best way to show Thancred that he is loved.”

“Is that so?” The third person asked.

Kori, still, did not bother to turn around, “Yeah, yeah. I was just getting to the good part. So far, we’ve decided to kidnap him and tie him to a bed, presumably my bed, and then after that I was thinking we could smother him with love and spoil him until he accepted he was a good man and should not be so hard on himself but Tetsuo here thinks that-”

“That plan would end in disaster as most of Kori’s plans do. Wouldn’t you say so, Thancred?” Tetsuo smirked as he locked eyes with the man standing behind Kori. 

It was true, Thancred was the one who had come upon their conversation. Kori, the

usual dumbass he was, did not bother to notice this fact before blabbering out everything that was in his head. Tetsuo was sure Thancred must have heard some part of the conversation before announcing his presence for, despite having his arms crossed, Thancred was grinning from ear to ear. Tetsuo looked back to his small friend and enjoyed the redness that started to creep up his neck and across his face. Kori turned around, ears flat against his head and tail tucked, to face Thancred’s grin head on. Tetsuo leaned back on his heels to watch the event unfold. 

“You know if you wanted to tie me down all you’d have to do is ask. No need to go through the trouble of kidnapping me,” Thancred said, the grin reaching his voice. 

Kori leaned forward and pointed a stern finger at Thancred, “Don’t make this kinky. I was only trying to find a way to show you that we love you very much.”

“I never, in my life, thought I would hear you not want something to be about sex,” Thancred chuckled before reaching down and grabbing Kori’s chin to give him a brief kiss, “I appreciate your concern, love, but I assure you it is not possible for me to forget just how much I am cared for. There are things that I regret, just like anyone, but with all of you by my side I have no doubt that I will be able to get through it. All I ask for is a little time to understand my own thoughts. Think you can allow me that?” 

Tetsuo watched as the earlier tension flowed out of Kori. His tail fluffed back up and his ears twisted forward as he leaned into Thancred’s touch. For how stupid and rash he was, Kori certianly did have a way with people. He always brought out the best in even the most corrupted of hearts and could bring entire cities back to together with just a few words. Between the two of them, Kori was definitely the reason people let them back into towns. Tetsuo would much prefer to throw a fireball at their problems. But, that’s why they worked so well together. Two sides of a coin, or whatever cliche phrase you wanted to use. 

Kori had agreed to Thancred’s terms it seemed cause the two were now side by side, hand in hand, looking up at him. 

“Tetsy, Thancred said everyone is heading to the bar to get drinks and unwind before the next mission. Wanna join them?” Kori asked.

How could Tetsuo say no to that face? Between Kori’s big puppy dog eyes and Thancred’s smile, he had no will of his own. Not that he minded all that much. 

He nodded his response and the three of them headed out of the Ocular. 

The days to come here on the First would probably test the two of them in ways they could have never imagined but Tetsuo was certain that as long as Kori was fighting by his side and being an insufferable dumbass along the way, they would be able to overcome any obstacle. (Even the ones Kori made for himself.) 


End file.
